sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Geode (Devan4590)
Geode is an original Fusion gemsona created by Devan4590. They are a fusion of 5 Geodes. Appearance Geode has pinkish-purple hair that is in the pattern of bangs. Geode wears a Fuchsia visor that blocks their eyes. Geode wears a dark grey bodysuit with a pink lining. A dark grey X with pink lining forms a Blue Diamond in the center of the torso. Geode is 2 times the height of Opal. Disposition/Personality. Geodes were originally gems made for fusion. When fused they act synchronized to the point the components share a mindset by keeping a rhythm. However, if that rhythm is broken, then the stability of the fusion goes down drastically, leading to the components unfusing. Each of the components suffer from a different disorder when unfused except Cheeky. When they fuse they appear to not suffer from disorders. Cheeky Geode (None) Cheeky Geode is the leader of the group, and displays concern for his group. Eyeball Geode (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) Eyeball Geode is sometimes calm, but when situations escalate to a certain point, then Eyeball becomes angry. This is one of the reasons Geode can un-fuse. Neck Geode (Depression) Neck Geode is normally seen with neutral expression, however, this is a charade to hide the pain she feels all the time. Hand Geode (ADHD) Hand Geode was known to be a good fighter, however, and had a tendency to "Clock out" and tune out what is happening. Thigh Geode (Autism) Thigh Geode has a major problem with knowing what is appropriate most of the time. He might say the wrong thing or carry out the wrong action. Relationships Blue Diamond Geode was specifically left for Blue Diamond diamond after PD's death and Geode was able to Sympathise with Blue Diamond about Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond Geode was one of the most trusted gems by Pink Diamond, and was able to get close with Pink Diamond and they were heartbroken when she met her demise. Abilities Geode possesses the standard gem fusion abilities, but contains others. * Rhythm Creation: Geode can create their own rhythm to which it acts and can dance to. * Synchronizing: Geode's components can sync to the point they act as one being. Limitations Geode's stability is like glass. They have a rhythm, and when it is broken Geode is completely unstable which would lead to their undoing quickly. They are as durable as Peridot when it comes to non-gem means, but when it comes to gem weapons they are poofed easily when unfused in hopes their gems will be lost. Trivia * Devan4590 really wanted to make a gem who would be a fusion and was inspired by one of the things he saw in a book. * Devan4590 wanted 3 features in a new gemsona ** These are Being a single gem type fusion, acting as one being, and doing things to a rhythm. * Geode is also the first hand drawn gemsona that Devan4590 wanted to resemble a stickman. Gallery Category:Devancosm Category:Fusions Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters